code_geassre_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Britannian Empire
Early Struggles (1815-1853) The Cornelian Age (1853-1907) The Post-Cornelian Age (1907-1945) 1910 May 1- * Emperor Edward the Tenth dies due to Illness at the age of 57. * Prince Roman takes the Throne and takes the name of Charles the Fourth at the age of 26. August 31- * Future Emperor Henry the Eleventh is born as Prince Maximillian Britannia to Emperor Charles the Fourth and Empress Constância de Braganza. de Braganza. 1912 April 12- * Princess Judith Britannia is born to Emperor Charles the Fourth and Empress Constância de Braganza. 1913 June 10- * Prince Cecil Britannia, later Emperor George the Fifth, is born to Emperor Charles the Fourth and Empress Constância de Braganza. 1914 December 30- * Princess Godwyna Britannia is born to Emperor Charles the Fourth and Empress Constância de Braganza. 1918 May 15- * Prince Edmund Britannia, later Emperor Charles the Fifth, is born to Emperor Charles the Fourth and Empress Constância de Braganza. 1941 May 2- * Emperor Henry the Eleventh, due to his role in the death of Charles the Fourth and dragging Britannia in the First Pacific War, is removed from the Throne on the order of the House of Lords. * The House of Lords put Prince Cecil on the Throne. Prince Cecil Takes the title of George the Fifth. 1942 September 12- * Prince Andreas Britannia, Later Emperor Henry the Twelfth, is born to Emperor George the Fifth and Princess Janina Von Dornseak 1945- July 17- * Prince Johann Britannia is born to Prince Edmund Britannia and Princess Zakharova Prerdnouk The Age of Fail Reforms (1945-1966) 1945 September 15- * Emperor George the Fifth abdicates the throne due to personal reasons and advocate his younger brother Edmund as his successor * The House of Lord approved this decision and Prince Edmund takes the throne and the name of Charles the Fifth. 1946 June 14- * Prince Hector Britannia, later Emperor George the Sixth, is born to Prince Cecil Britannia and Janina Von Dornseak. 1947 September 12- * Princess Celica Britannia, later Empress Elizabeth the Fourth, is born to Emperor Charles the Fifth and Empress Zakharova Prerdnouk 1949 March 12- * Britannia's nobility and top legal scholars are assembled by Emperor Charles the Fifth in New York City with the purpose of creating a new Constitution for the Holy Britannian Empire to replace the pre-existing 1865. 1950 August 16- * Emperor Charles the Fifth signs his signature of approval for the new Britannia Constitution 1951 July 6- * Prince Ivan Britannia, later Emperor Edward the Eleventh, is born to Emperor Charles the Fifth and Empress Zakharova Prerdnouk 1953 January 6- * Inspired by a trip to the Vermillion City, Emperor Charles the Fifth orders the construction of Pendragon to serve as both the Capital of the Holy Britannian Empire, and as the home for the Britannian Royal Family. November 16- * Cicero Kinsley is born to Nathanial Kinsley and Octavia Kinsley 1955 August 4- * Prince Leo Britannia, later Emperor Charles the Sixth, and Prince Victor Britannia are born to Emperor Charles the Fifth and Empress Catulla Lambrence 1965 June 23- * Victoria von Eisenstadt is born 1966 January 3- * Anticlea von Erfurt is born The Emblem of Blood (1966-1971) 1966 April 24- * Emperor Charles the Fifth is assassinated at his private residence in Pendragon. * Prince Johann enters the House of Lords demanding to be given the title of Emperor, The House of Lord states they would consider it along with any other valid claim to the throne, as stated in the 1950 Constitution. May 1- * Prince Johann and armed Purebloods entered the House of Lord and arrest all of its members, claiming that the House of Lords was delaying the decision on the new Emperor on purpose. * Prince Johann crowns himself Emperor and takes the name of Emperor John the Third. 1968 February 7- * Prince Judoinus Britannia is born to Prince Andreas Britannia May 23- * Prince Alwin Britannia is born to Emperor John the Third and Empress Adalgisa Northmore 1969 June 30- * Emperor John the Third is assassinated by a Blood Royal sniper during a public appearance at the Britannia Day military parade. * A couple of hours after the death of Emperor John the Third, Princess Celica Britannia enters the House of Lords and declared herself Empress. July 1- * Princess Celica Britannia is officially crowned as Empress and takes the name of Elizabeth the Fourth. 1971 March 23- * Empress Elizabeth the Fourth is overthrown by elements of the Britannia Military. March 24- * Prince Andreas Britannia is declared Emperor and he takes the name of Henry the Twelfth. March 25- * The Blood Royals declares Emperor Henry the Twelfth as illegitimate and launch a rebellion against the Britannian Government. The Second Britannian Civil War (1971-1985) 1971 November 11- * A coalition of leftist Britannia political groups launches a rebellion in Area 1 citing a distrust of the Britannia government due to the Emblem of Blood. 1972 August 7- * Princess Sarah Britannia is born to Prince Hector Britannia. 1973 February 26- * Prince Otto Britannia is born to Prince Ivan Britannia. 1974 April 24- * Gabrielle Winsor is born. 1977 June 30- * Prince Cedric Britannia is born to Prince Hector Britannia. July 18- * Emperor Henry the Twelfth and Prince Judoinus Britannia are assassinated during a ceremony celebrating a ceasefire between the main imperial government and democratic rebels in Area 1. * The House of Lords give the title of Emperor to Prince Hector Britannia and he takes the name of George the Sixth. 1978 May 9- * Princess Artemis Britannia is born to Honorary Prince William. July 7- * Augustus Kinsley is born to Cicero Kinsley and Julia Kinsley. 1979 April 27- * Princess Elizabeth Britannia is born to Prince Ivan Britannia 1980 November 22- * Marianne Kinsley is born to Cicero Kinsley and Julia Kinsley. 1983 July 4- * Royalist Forces take Pendragon and force the surrender of the Imperial Government, ending the final part of the Second Britannian Civil War. July 8- * Emperor George the Sixth abdicates the throne and hands to Prince Ivan Britannia. * Prince Ivan Britannia reluctantly accepts the title of Emperor and the name of Edward the Eleventh. 1984 September 12- * Prince George Odysseus Britannia is born Prince Leo Britannia and Lady Anticlea von Erfurt. 1985 August 7- * Emperor Edward the Eleventh abdicates the throne and gives it to Prince Leo Britannia, who takes the name of Charles the Sixth. The Age of Charles (1985-) 1986 May 19- * Princess Guinevere Britannia is born to Charles the Sixth and Empress Anticlea von Erfurt. 1989 June 15- * Emperor Charles the Sixth signs his signature of approval for the new Britannia Constitution. 1990 January 12- * Prince Siegfried Britannia is born to Princess Sarah and Lord Roland Cederblom. January 13- * Princess Cornelia Britannia is born to Prince Alwin Britannia and Lady Victoria von Eisenstadt. 1992 March 6- * Prince Alfred is born to Emperor Charles the Sixth and Empress Anticlea von Erfurt. 1993 October 14 * Prince Clovis Britannia is born to Prince Otto Bitannia and Consort Gabrielle